Defention of Regrets
by HuhIwonderwhyhedied
Summary: During Fourth year, Harry asks Hermione to the Yule Ball, to have her reject. Skipping ahead a few years, she regrets her decisions and tries to make things right with Harry, luckily he accepts. 4-7th-post H/Hr ship SHORT! 2 Chapters
1. The Question Of A Lifetime

**Humanitarian (Noun): Someone who helps others.**

Dying Light, that's what Harry refered to as the Wizarding World. Second by second, he could feel an emotion running through him that the world he belonged in; thrived in; survived in, was about to crumble and fall to peices like a domino being knocked over. Harry was deep in thought laying on his bed in the middle of the night. The stars were still shining bright. People such as Dumbledore, Ron, or Hermione think that Harry is one of those new-born stars. A star takes _millions_ upon _millions _of years to die, and it causes a supernova. A great and beautiful light that lasts even more years. But in reality, Harry was a black hole. Something that even the most advanced and efficient technology had trouble figuring out the truth behind it. He was just floating; drifting away in space, sucking the light out of those who thought he was once a bright shining star who turned into a beautiful and bright mass showering over others, but in reality, he always failed to achieve _something. _Just once, just once, did he want something to go right in his life. The star he just was, was dying out. There was nothing to support it, nothing to hold it up. He was falling endlessly through a long _long _void, were once he reached the end, there would be absolutely _nothing_. Not one single thing. Not an ounce of life, no trail. Just nothing. That's who Harry was. For the past 4 years of knowing he was wizard, every year he was on the very edge of cliff with no grip on it, no parachute, and soaring winds were hitting him. In his third year, he had fell, but he had saved himself, somehow. All Harry wanted to love, loyalty, devotion, and security. A safe place for him to hold dear. No, not _parental _affection. He meant true love. Someone barely older than him, his age, or someone younger that he could look up to when he was down, or have them look up to him when they were down. _A girlfriend, or a wife._ But the path he was taking, only one girl had supported him the whole way through. Her name was _Hermione Granger._ The most talented and beautiful girl Harry had ever met. The black hole, emptiness, and anxiety he was, she helped him through, vice versa. He had saved her during the second task and was planning on asking her to the Yule Ball, but it seems that she had her sights on someone else, or they had their sights on her. _Who knows?_ Harry thought. Slowly he lifted himself out of bed (with a little bit of a struggle) and let the tears he had fought back for so damn long fall down his face. A crying river was what he was. _A pitiful, useless, piece of trash, he was._Harry slammed his body back into his bed and forced himself to go to sleep.

**Morning **

It was nearing breakfast. Harry was down in the Gryffindor common room enjoying a nice and peaceful start to the day. "Hello, Harry." Said an awfully delighted voice to the left of him. He put his book down and saw a bushy haired, brown eyed angel standing in front of him. "Hello." He simply replied. Harry stood up and excused himself from the conversation to go to breakfast, Hermione in his trails. Breakfast was a smooth and nice part of the day, even that day. The day was off and he planned on asking Hermione to the Yule Ball later as it was only 3 days away. There were already teachers with hundreds of items ready for it. They day pressed on, nothing exciting nor peculiar happening. It was nearing sunset, the sun retiring into the sky to have a nice rest and occupy the other part of the world. Hermione was walking down the halls after a nice conversation in dinner and Harry quickly grabbed her hand and slided her into the Gryffindor Common room. "Harry! What are you doing?" She toned. Harry looked at her and blurred out what he had been waiting to say for weeks on end finally, "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" He asked. Slowly Hermione looked away. "I'm sorry Harry, I-I already accepted to go with Viktor Krum." She replied. Harry wasn't stubborn, but Viktor? Harry let go of her hand and went up to his dormitory to blow of some steam. He wasn't mad, but this?


	2. Regrets

**Penitence (Noun): The action of feeling or showing sorrow and regret for having done wrong.**

Hermione stood there, crying. The lifeless and limp body of Harry Potter being carried in Hagrid's arms. She wondered how she had gotten there; it all started from the Yule Ball. That night, he had gotten asked over and over again, but never went. He hadn't even attended the ball. Teachers and Aurors were given the task to track him down, but to never find him. A day later (after the ball) he had come out of a room that he hid in. He had refused to speak to anybody for nearly a month, he was just there, with a look of disturbance and sadness on his face. He had only snapped out of it a year later.. But here he was now. Dead, being carried by the person who had carried him to freedom. Hagrid was trying his best to hold back the tears as he knew he would be executed for showing remorse for the dead. It had all started with Hermione and her horrible, _horrible_ decision that night 3 years ago. Less than 24 hours ago, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all shards hugs before he ventured to the forbidden forest to save Hagrid. Harry apologized for his actions a few months after the Yule Ball, so they were friends, but suddenly after that she realized just how much she loved him. She was one of the very few people, if not the only person who knew who Harry really was. A sad, ostracized boy looking for something just _something_ to hang on to, too treasure. Her ears were ringing so badly from the commotion around her that she couldn't hear Neville talking to Voldemort, giving a speech. Look at how badly things had gone to shit in less than a year. Hermione knew if she had admired her feelings in third year, bit of this would've happened, but she didn't and locked her feelings away. She saw something that had wiped her thoughts away just as she came to into consciousness, Neville wielded the sword of Gryffindor and took it out. At that precise moment, a dead Harry pushed himself out of Hagrids arms and slammed himself into the concrete ground. "**CONFRINGO!" **Harry cried. The spell hit Nagini but she blocked it and it hit a group of death eaters behind the snake. Harry ran into the concrete hall and avoided a few curses casted by Voldemort, that nearly hit Harry. Hermione jumped in hapiness and grabbed her wand. She shouted the incantation for the Conjunctivitis curse, hitting Voldemort dead-on. Even with as much as strength as Voldemort, a dark curse will still have some type of effect. Voldemort closed his eyes while Harry ran towards the group outside, as reached the mob outside, many death eaters were apparating or throwing curses, while everyone was casting spells back. A shield charm was casted outside of the great hall and everybody wen inside. Voldemort made a break through and threw a few curses at multiple students and aurors. Two kids flopped on the ground, Harry noticed them. _Seamus and Justin flinch-fetchley_**. Many people were casting at random, just to drain their magic because they were missing to much. Bellatrix pushed in along with another large mob of death eaters. A full on fight occurred once again. Molly Weasley took Bellatrix off of most people's hands while Harry was pushing Voldemort out of the hall. Their curses and spells were combining with each other. Slowly he was able to push Voldemort out. "Here! Harry!" Draco had came back and threw Harry his wand, for a split second Harry had let his spell release and he re-casted another one. "Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, it hit Voldemort, and his green beam of light slowly re-tracted. The spell hit Voldemort without even moving. Voldemort flopped dead on the ground, like any human and the second battle of the Wizarding world was over, this time for good. **

**Two days later**

It had been two days. The golden trio had spent many hours in bed, trying to recover. Harry had come out sustaining a couple injuries that greatly affected his left arm and Right leg, and he famished. Hermione and Ron had come out with minor injuries, which took no more than 2 hours to heal in total. Harry sat up of thd Gryffindor couch and looked over to see a bushy haired girl running towards him. "Hermione!"

"Harry!"

"How are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Amazing, you aren't though."

"I'm fine."

"Definitely. Anyways I have something to tell you." Hermione said, lowering her tone of voice. Slowly she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "Yes, Hermione?"

"I love you." Harry had bolted back for a split-second. Hermione had just said words that would never of been mentioned or even thought of in Harry's brain. Slowly Hermione sat up and pecked him on the lips. "Hermione.." he whispered, "Harry, I'm sorry about _that _day. I've always thought that you were interested in someone else, like for example Ginny, or Cho. That night when you asked me to the Yule Ball, I thought that you hadn't really meant it and just wanted to go as friends. I've thought about it and, seeing you dead. I-it was the worse thing I-I-I could've imagined." She admitted. Harry had listened to everything and slowly kissed her back. Hermione's eyes widened for a second and then she closed them, allowing the unfamiliar feeling of being kissed take her body over. It started to grow more serious, but not fast. Slowly Hermione took of Harry's shirt and him, her. "Hermione.." he said, taking himself off of her. "Yes?" She asked, slightly nervous. "I think we should stop, there's people around." He admitted, putting his shirt back on, she nodded and followed.

**Epilogue (20 years later)**

Harry and Hermione had gotten married within a short-time period. Harry and her had 3 children, Rose Tonks Potter, Albus Snape Potter, and James Sirius-Remus Potter. Ron had gotten married with Luna and had 9 children within the timespan as it was a Weasley relationship.

"Harry.." Hermione whispered, nibbling on his ear.

"Yes?"

"You think Rose will be good?"

"It's her 7th year Hermione. You think she will. I mean of course not."

"You're not helping the situation."

Harry glanced at his hand and looked his and his wives hands interlocked, a bright diamond ring on Hermione's hand and the same on his. They shared a kiss as their 3 children ran into the pillar leading to Hogwarts.

As Harry and Hermione walked away, he felt something that was unknown to him for a very, very long time.

His scar twinged. 

**Authors note: Okay, I know, I'm changing the summary. I found this in some old documents and I thought this would be an actual story; clearly not. This was made around 3 years ago so I wasn't sure if this was spell-checked or not so whatever's here, is here. **

**I guess goodbye?**


End file.
